Roller Racing Romance
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: The CSI crew leaves the roller derby after everyone honors the death of Connie, Natalia wants to stay and race Ryan in a friendly race. When the wheels heat up so does the growing love for each other. complete and it's pouring down RaiN


_****___

**_Roller Racing Romance_**

Summary: The CSI crew leaves the roller derby after everyone honors the death of Connie, Natalia want to stay and race Ryan in a friendly race. When the wheels heat up so does the growing love for each other. complete and it's pouring down RaiN

_****__****__Disclaimer: I don't own anything CSI Miami related, except the stories I write, and the RaiN couple is amazing_

* * *

"Well that was fun to watch. I'm kind of glad Walter dragged us all here," Ryan smiled.

"You were just happy to see all these girls in short skirts."

"They're hot Talia. You have to agree with me."

"How about if I wore a short skirt?"

"I think we'd be making out," he winks, recieving a slap in the arm from Natalia.

"You know you want some of this. You can't deny that," Ryan smirks.

"Yeah I can."

"That's just harsh Miss BoaVista," he fake pouts.

"I think that woman punched you too hard."

"Want to go out for dinner?"

"Only if you'll pay."

"And how do you get to decide if I pay?"

Natalia smirked, "I'll race you."

"You'd race me, I guess you'll be paying for dinner than Talia."

"Wanna bet?" she put on a playful scowl.

"You're hot," he grins with a small blush appearing on his face.

"Well let's go get some skates then."

"You are so going down BoaVista."

"You know you're just going to eat my dust Wolfe," she grinned as they walked into the quiet locker room, the only woman who was there was the woman who was flirting with Ryan all day.

"Isn't the case over?" she asked, with her arms crossed.

"Me and my lady friend, want to race and borrow some skates," Ryan smirked, looking at the woman up and down.

"Alright, let me lead the way then," she nods and they follow her to a closet where they held extra skates. Ryan couldn't help but look at the woman's ass. She turns around with a smile, as she sees Ryan looking down.

"It's not polite to stare you know Detective Wolfe."

He looks up quickly and coughs, "Um... I wasn't staring."

"You better watch out, I don't want your lady friend to get jealous."

"Me jealous," Natalia laughed. "Of course not."

"Okay, well I'll let you two alone then," she winks and went back to her locker.

Natalia looks at Ryan with a slight scowl.

"What can I say, I'm an ass man," he shrugs with a grin.

Natalia picked out a pair of skates and tossed them at Ryan. She then picks out a pair for her. They find a bench and go over to sit and put on skates.

"Can you even skate there Ryan?" Natalia asked as he almost fell while standing up.

"I'm a skating pro," he moved one foot and then almost fell. Natalia grabbing his arm, before he took a nasty fall.

"Looks like you will be paying for dinner," Natalia grinned, as skated out of the room. Ryan slowly left as well.

"Having trouble there Detective?" the woman asked as Ryan stopped at the doorway.

"No, I'm fine, just haven't been on skates in a while."

"Just remember, don't get distracted by your partners ass or you won't win the race."

"Thanks for the tip," Ryan shook his head and finally made it out into the rink.

"About time you made it, I was getting worried," Natalia smiled leaning up against the wall.

"How many laps around the track?"

"One for you to warm up and then five for the race."

"Five?" he asked with a frown.

"If you can't do it, you can just tell me."

"I'll be fine, it's you you'll have to worry about."

"Mhm, well you need the practice so I'll just watch you skate."

"Smart ass," Ryan mumbles.

He stood up at the starting line and then pushed off. Within the first turn he almost fell grabbing on to the railing. Natalia couldn't help but laugh at him having trouble. When he landed hard on his ass Natalia skated over to him.

"You need help," Natalia gave him her hand and pulled Ryan up.

"I'm a man I don't need help."

"Okay," Natalia let go of his hand and gave him a push, Ryan skating into the railing.

Ryan looks over at Natalia who was smiling.

"Okay, maybe I do need help."

"That's what I thought," she smiled wrapping her arm around his arm and skating the rest of the lap with him. "That's better, you need better balance is all, it's like you have two left feet."

"My leg feels like jello, what do you expect?" he asked.

"Let's just race, first one to finish five laps wins."

"You're so on Natalia."

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" she shouts and they both skated off Ryan a little behind Natalia.

When an idea struck him he waited until Natalia skated passed him once she came close Ryan pulled on her hand, making them both fall backwards, Natalia falling onto Ryan.

"Well that idea didn't work," Ryan sighed sitting up.

"You're such a cheater," Natalia pushed him down and stood up. "Looks like you'll be eating my dust after all."

Ryan sat back up and grabbed her hand, yanking her back down.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Natalia," he looks up at Natalia's her eyes were shining. He leans closer to her, his nose touching hers. Natalia stood up.

"Let's just finish the race," she pulled him back up.

"Natalia," he frowns, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He spins her around and presses her against the railing. His lips quickly touching hers. She was in shock, but started kissing back. Her hands in his hair, as his hands slowly moved down to her ass, squeezing it softly.

Natalia moans, and then Ryan pulls back.

"Well that was um..."

"Better than I imagined it to be."

"You um... thought of how it would be to kiss me?" Ryan asked.

Natalia didn't reply, but brought his lips back to hers. She pulls back and looks at Ryan who was in shock.

"We should, um finish the race."

"How about we finish together?" Natalia asked, grabbing Ryan's hand and their fingers intertwined. Ryan bringing up her hand, and kissing it softly.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Ryan squeezed her hand softly, as they skated around the rink a few more times.

Once they had gotten done Natalia smiles, "Well I guess we're both paying for dinner."

"That's not necessary Talia. I'll pay for you," he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"How about you come over to my place?" Natalia asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid we won't get much eating done."

"And why do you think that?"

"You taste better than any kind of food," he wraps his arms around her waist, and kissed her softly.

Natalia smiles into the kiss and pulls back, "Maybe we'll just have dessert instead," she kissed him below the ear.

"I like that idea," he kissed her once more, and then they entered the locker room returning the skates.

Today had just started out as Ryan and Natalia just being friends, but now they were more then that, they were happy to finally be with each other after all these years. Even though the words right now were unspoken, they loved each other, and nothing about that was ever going to change. Not ever.

* * *

**_So um... how was that after last night's episode. A little time with Natalia and Ryan, great deleted scene that came into my mind after watching the episode. Here's to hope of more RaiN in the future of CSI Miami. Thanks for reading and hope you want some more RaiN one shots._**


End file.
